La mort est une renaissance
by Sasu-chan 3
Summary: Perte et renouveau. Mort et renaissance. Des mots opposés, mais il y a qu'un pas pour passer de l'un à l'autre... Dom Juan renaît toujours, sous plusieurs formes, et c'est grâce à ses renaissances, que le mythe se perpétue. Encore et encore...
1. La mort est une renaissance

_Salut poilu ! xD_  
_ Alors voilà, j'ai couvé un Two Shot sur le NaruSasuNaru !_  
_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, enjoy !:)_

* * *

**1\. La mort est une renaissance**

Grand, musclé, trait fin, cet homme avait tout pour plaire. Des yeux expressifs, un corps de Dieu, une peau sans aucune imperfection. Vraiment tout pour plaire… Le charme et la sensualité d'un acteur de film à l'eau de rose et la simplicité de ces gestes amenait à se qu'on ne regarde que lui. Franchement, comment détourner le regard de ce dieu grec !? Son déhanché séducteur, ces muscles se mouvant avec finesse et ces cheveux qui virevoltaient aux grés de ces pas. Le sourire qu'il abordait toujours était aguicheur et sensuel, apportant du piment au charme destructeur de cet homme.

Les barrières de tellement de personnes sont tombées à cause d'un seul de ces sourires. Beaucoup de corps sont passées sous ces mains fortes et douces. Beaucoup de soupirs ont étés entendu par ces oreilles percées. Ces lèvres tentatrices ont embrassées tant de bouche, ont caressées tant de parcelle de peaux et ont laissées passé tant de belles paroles toute aussi fausses les unes que les autres. Oui, cet homme savait si prendre avec les gens. Il savait séduire, charmer et montrer qu'on est aimé. Tout ça en une nuit. Une nuit de pur bonheur. Une nuit de pur bonheur pour lui qui équivaut à une éternité de souffrance pour ses nombres conquêtes. Un vrai Dom Juan. Qui ne veut pas changer ses convictions, ni sa vie de libertin. Tant de cœurs brisés ont pleurés pour lui. Pleurs que l'homme n'a jamais entendus…

[...]

Les rayons du soleil qui se levait venaient luire sur la peau pâle qui se cachait sous la couette. La chambre était placée sous la peine ombre, malgré les quelques petits faisceaux lumineux qui se dérobaient de l'extérieur. Le lit où résidait la silhouette était spacieux, la place à ces côtés était vide et n'attendait qu'une chose, être comblée. Malgré ça, elle était froide depuis bien longtemps. La silhouette remua, puis s'installa plus confortablement entre les draps, à la recherche de la chaleur inexistante. Gêné par cette sensation de froid, le corps se contorsionna pour se mettre en position assise.

Les secondes puis les minutes ont passé, le corps était assis entre les draps, et regardait un point fixe devant lui, avec un air dépité sur le visage. La révélation était frappante et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Ces yeux quelque peu brumeux de son sommeil renfermaient de la tristesse. Quelques perles salées s'écoulaient de ces petits yeux bruns. Les membres de son corps tout entier tremblaient malgré lui. Son cœur s'était déchiré au même instant que sa poitrine se secoua de soubresaut. Son organe s'était brisé en un million d'éclats et de fragment durement piétiné par cette soudaine solitude.

Ses sentiments qu'il croyait réciproque venaient d'exploser comme une bombe dans sa cage thoracique. Son être le plus cher venait de l'abandonner à son triste sort. Là. Seul. Détruis. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même.

Malgré tout, il se souvenait bien à quoi ressemblait le bourreau de son cœur. Blond au regard océan, une peau caramel magnifiquement sculpté par des heures de sport, des petites cicatrices qui lui donnaient un air bestial et une odeur musquée typiquement masculine. Il avait été charmé par cet homme qui détenait une excentricité que lui ne possédait pas. Tout en eux montrait qu'ils étaient les parfaits opposés. Lui, il était encore jeune et naïf, avec une petite peau blanche comme la neige ainsi que des cheveux corbeau ébouriffés par sa nuit précédente. Des petits yeux tout noirs habitaient au milieu de son visage, au-dessus d'un minuscule nez fin et d'une bouche crispée.

Maintenant il s'en rendait compte. Son innocence avait disparu aux grès d'une nuit avec ce bel homme. Sa jeunesse s'était envolée comme un papillon qui sortait enfin de sa chrysalide. Son amour avait été écrasé par des promesses illusoires...

Mais même avec ça, le petit brun ne pouvait lui en vouloir. À cet homme qui lui avait tant donné et tant prit en retour. Que de sentiments contradictoires l'envahissaient et le submergeaient. C'est dans cet espace sombre, remplit de beaux souvenirs complètement faux qu'un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres encore tréssautantes du petit brun. Il continua a pleurer, seul et emmitouflé dans ces draps, mais avec l'idée de devenir fort.

Idée de devenir fort et beau, d'une beauté sensuelle et exquise, comme lui, aussi charmant et séduisant que lui. Pour qu'un jour, l'histoire se répète, mais dans le sens inverse. Pour qu'il puisse le charmer et le laisser tomber ensuite. Jouer avec comme il s'était joué de lui.

Ce jour-là, un être est mort. Il est mort pour mieux renaître ensuite.  
Ce jour-là, au levé du soleil, c'est le mythe qui se perpétua à nouveau.  
Ce jour-là, au levé du soleil, c'est un nouveau Dom Juan qui vient de faire son apparition, plus déterminé que jamais.

* * *

Voilà ! ^^  
Alors comme d'hab', si ça vous a plu reviewez et si ça vous a pas plu, bah reviewez aussi ! xD

Et une léchouille baveuse pour la marmaille, une ! ;)


	2. La renaissance de Dom Juan

_Voilà la suite de ce Two shot, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, _  
_Bonne lecture et enjoy !_

* * *

**2\. La renaissance de Dom Juan**

Grand fort et musclé. Des traits fins superbement bien dessinés par des heures et des heures de travail. Un sourire charmeur et des yeux de tombeur. Tous et toutes se retournaient sur son chemin. Charmant, sensuel et séducteur, un vrai prédateur a vu le jour des années auparavant.

Et l'homme était fier de ces regards troublés sur sa personne. Son sourire s'agrandissait toujours et de plus en plus sur son visage viril. Pas à pas, il s'approchait encore et toujours de ce qu'il avait voulu, charmer et jeter ensuite. Il était arrivé dans le lit d'un bon nombre de personnes, les avaient aimés comme si demain n'existait pas, puis, brisées par sa fuite soudaine au petit matin. Il vivait une vie de vagabond, dormait de lit en lit, passait de maison en appartement, dés fois même dans des villas, puis repartait faire sa vie ailleurs, sans se retourner.

Chaque jour était différent, mais il gardait en tête son seul et unique but, se venger du passé. De son passé qui lui a été volé. Sa précieuse jeunesse insouciante qui s'est envolée avec l'élu de son cœur. De sa courte vie qui s'est arrêtée dans une belle et douce étreinte... Même s'il ne pouvait pas la récupérer, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était autre chose. Une pureté jamais dévoilée. Un cadeau inviolé. Il voulait prendre ce qu'on lui avait pris. Comme une quête perpétuelle de ce qui lui manquait.

Son cœur et sa virginité.

[...]

La musique retentit toujours plus fort dans mes oreilles, sans que ça ne me déplaise. Je bouge mon corps à ce son mélodieux. J'ondule, me déhanche pour mieux laisser mes formes se dévoiler petit à petit. Mon T-shirt trempé de sueur marque mes magnifiques abdos superbement bien dessinés. Mon pantalon orange galbe divinement mon fessier et enserre amoureusement mes cuisses qu'on devine musclées. La chemise que je portais quelques minutes plutôt à disparue dans la foule sans que je ne m'en rende compte avant. Je sens des mains m'effleurer, joueuses et timides et d'autres me prennent avec plus de force et d'assurance. Les corps bougent autour de moi, ils ondulent au doux son de la musique qui défile.

Je me mets aussi à toucher, palper, effleurer. Mes yeux voient tellement de couleur que j'ai du mal à toute les discerner. Blanc, vert, rose, jaune, rouge, bleu... Je vois des cheveux longs, courts, ondulés, raides, en pique... Et de toutes les couleurs, du blond au brun, en passant pas du rouge et du... Rose ? Mes mains se font plus baladeuses. J'enserre des tailles, touche des hanches, effleure des bras. Je sens pleins de corps se tendre sous mes petites caresses, frissonner sous mes attouchements...

Mes mains et mes yeux s'égarent sur tout ce qui m'entoure. La musique bourdonne toujours à mes oreilles, les lumières tamisées dansent ensemble et dirigent les corps pour mieux qu'ils se touchent. Mon bassin bouge au même rythme que la musique, ma respiration se fait saccader, mes joues sont rougies dû à la chaleur grimpante... Je me sens léger comme un plume. Je lève les bras au-dessus de ma tête pour mieux ressentir les douces sensations du toucher quand, bercé par la lenteur de mes gestes, je me retrouve collé de force à un torse magnifiquement bien taillé.

[...]

J'entre dans la boite de nuit là plus réputée de la ville, j'entends déjà la musique qui défile et mon corps bouillonne d'impatience. Ce soir, je vais me trouver une nouvelle proie. Je distingue enfin la piste au bout du couloir, les lumières donnent un effet tamisé à la salle, la chaleur est cuisante, presque à en suffoquer. Mais j'aime cette chaleur. Et j'aime cette ambiance. Cette chaleur réchauffe mon corps plus qu'il ne l'est et cette ambiance me met de bonne humeur. Je me dirige vers le bar pour prendre un verre avant d'aller danser.

Je tiens mon verre de whisky entre les doigts et pose délicatement le bout du récipient à mes lèvres. Je lève la tête à une vitesse folle et bois le contenu de mon récipient d'une traite. Je repose l'objet sur le comptoir puis jette un œil sur la piste de danse. J'ai envie de jouer ce soir, mais il faut que je trouve une bonne proie... Une blonde, une brune, une aux cheveux... Rose !? Non... Un garçon alors... Un aux cheveux noirs et des habits... Étrangement verts.. Non. Un brun aux yeux blanchâtres, un autre avec des triangles sur les joues, un roux... Mes yeux s'arrêtent deux secondes sur une personne bien précise puis, je me lève d'un seul bond et pars en faisant rouler mes hanches. J'ai enfin trouvé une merveilleuse proie...

Je me colle à ma proie qui pose son regard émeraude sur moi suite à notre contact. Je fais bouger nos corps ensemble à l'aide de mes hanches, le contact ne semble pas lui déplaire alors je continue. Je dépose délicatement mes mains sur ses épaules pour le coller encore plus à moi. Il me regarde toujours, mais cette fois-ci avec un micro-sourire. Il lève ces bras au-dessus de nos têtes et les courbe en arrière. Ces mains se retrouvent sur ma nuque et il bouge plus sensuellement ses hanches contre les miennes. Mes mains encore accrochées sur ces épaules descendent plus bas pour enserrer son torse quelque peu musclé.

Le contact accepté, je commence une petite conversation, lui demande son nom et son âge. Il me répond d'une voix plutôt sensuelle qu'il se nomme Gaara et qu'il vient d'avoir 18 ans cette semaine. Je lui souhaite un bon anniversaire pour être poli, et lui propose un petit cadeau privé s'il le désire. Il se retrouve face à moi et colle nos deux corps ensemble. Son bassin percute le mien avec force et fait rencontrer son érection pulsant avec le début de la mienne. Ces joues sont rougies dû à la chaleur et à son excitation. Je le traîne avec moi au bar et demande au barman, que je connais comme ma poche, la clé de ma chambre personnel. C'est chique que mon frère tienne cette boite non ?

[...]

Je sors de ma chambre en laissant le jeune roux dormir dans mon lit. Quand il se réveillera, il aura une petite surprise. Il m'a l'air d'être repu, mais pas moi. J'ai encore besoin de chasser... Je retourne sur la piste, la musique agresse de nouveau mes oreilles, à mon plus grand plaisir. Je me faufile entre les danseurs, à la recherche d'une nouvelle cible. Mon corps se met en mouvement, et mes mains sont à la recherche de nouvelle sensation. Elles cherchent, touchent, caressent et palpent tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Je ne regarde pas les réactions des gens, car je m'en fiche s'ils aiment mes mains ou pas. Mon regard examine ce qui m'entoure. Homme, femme, jeune, plus vieux, musclé ou encore maigrichon... Tous passent sous ma vue. Je fais le tour de la piste, mais toujours rien. Je cherche désespérément ma nouvelle proie, sans résultat...

[...]

Mon corps palpite sous la chaleur et sous les sensations grisantes. Je n'avais jamais ressenti des sensations pareilles. Malgré le faite que je sais qu'elles existent. Mon corps tout entier bouillonne alors qu'il me touche. Je frissonne et tout mon être est parcouru de spasme incontrôlable. Et c'est pas comme-ci j'essayaient de les contrôler. Des cris sortent d'entre mes lèvres sans que je cherche à les retenir. Je le sens sourire contre moi.

Tant tôt mon amant accélère la cadence, tant tôt, il fait de longs et lents mouvements pour me faire languir. J'en grogne de frustration à chaque fois. Après des allées et venues incessantes autour de moi, je sens enfin la délivrance approcher. Une boule de désir monte en moi et essaye de trouver une issue. Ces délicieuses sensations passent par mes pieds pour passer dans mes jambes, remontent dans mon ventre, passent par mes bras... Mais rien. La boule ne trouve pas de sortie. Je hurle de frustration, d'anticipation et de désir mêlés. Petit à petit, je me sens monter au paradis...

[...]

Je bois d'une traite le contenu de mon verre. Mon regard est toujours porté sur la piste de danse. Ce n'est que le début de la soirée, mais je m'ennuie déjà. Je n'ai pas trouvé mon futur trophée. Mon regard se pose sur la foule qui se déhanche. Mais rien. Toujours rien. Je pose mon verre sur le comptoir et me lève de mon tabouret. Je me remets à déhancher mon corps au son de la musique, à la recherche de ma cible...  
Je laisse les gens se coller à mon corps, me toucher, me caresser, me tripoter. Mes yeux se posent sur tout ce qui passe sous mon nez. Je reste quelque temps comme ça, à me faire peloter comme un vulgaire chien quand je dis que je ne trouverais pas mon trophée ici. Je fais volter face quand tout à coup, mes yeux tombent sur le plus beau des spécimens. Mon regard s'agrandit et mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire sadique sur mon beau visage viril.

[...]

Je sens mon corps vibrer sous chaque coup de butoir donné par mon tourmenteur. Les sensations sont grisantes et tellement excise que je ne peux m'empêcher de crier encore et toujours plus fort. Je sens que les va-et-vient sont toujours plus rapides et toujours plus profonds pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mon cœur palpite et ma respiration est achée. Les mains de mon tourmenteur qui étaient sur mes hanches me retournent avec hargne et se déplacent en dessous de mes genoux pour relever mon bassin. Je sens que les sensations deviennent plus fortes encore et je crie en augmentant d'un décibel. J'ai du mal à reprendre de l'air, comme-ci l'accès à mes poumons était bloqué, mais j'aime cette sensation, elle me donne une impression d'abandon total à mon tortionnaire. Je n'ai jamais été à cette place, et je ne regrette pas d'avoir testé... Ma tête tourne, mes sens se mélangent et se floutent, mes oreilles bourdonnent alors que je me perds peu à peu dans les abysses du plaisir...

[...]

Je me colle avec force sur le dos de ma nouvelle victime. Je la connais bien, même si je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois. J'agrippe ces hanches avec une agressivité non cachée. Son bassin se colle de lui-même au mien et nous commençons enfin à danser. Le rythme de la musique est doux comparé à nos mouvements brutaux. Je sens mon futur partenaire de jeu grogner sous cette agression de son espace personnel. Je me mets à sourire encore plus que je ne le faisais avant, je sens la résistance de mon partenaire et j'aime ça.

Mon corps tout entier bouillonne dû au fait que je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Pas que le précédent n'était pas bien, mais il était déjà expérimenté, je l'ai senti. Alors que ma proie, elle est complètement vierge de toutes intrusions. Je le reconnais dû aux agissements prudes de mon jouet. Même s'il n'aime pas mes agissements, ma prise ne se détache pas de moi pour autant. Je continue mon jeu, je sens que petit à petit, son corps se détend sous mes attentions. Mes mains parcourent tout son corps, mes lèvres retracent la moindre parcelle de peau à ma portée, mon corps danse en harmonie avec le sien... Dans peu de temps, son corps, son âme et toute sa pureté seront miens...

[...]

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, en train de subir les assauts de mon bourreau, et je ne veux pas savoir. Mon être n'est plus que chair et gémissements. Je n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Un coup de langue par-ci, un mouvement du bassin par-là, une bouche sur mon téton, une main sur ma virilité... Je ressens tellement de sensation que je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête ! Et encore une fois, je me sens venir entre ces mains expertes, je m'écoule en une multitude de jets entre nos deux torses. Je revois trouble et dans un dernier cri de jouissance absolue, je sombre dans le néant...

[...]

Je traîne ma victime à ma suite. Elle monte côté passager et moi côté conducteur. Je lui lance un regard qui signifie de me dire ou il habite. Ces lèvres bougent à une vitesse folle et sa voie retenti comme une alarme à mes oreilles. 10 rue de l'éclair. Je démarre l'engin et me dirige le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez lui. La voiture garée n'importe comment, nous descendons d'un même pas et rentrons dans la maisonnée. Mon futur amant se précipite de me prendre le bras et m'emporte avec lui dans les profondeurs de l'habitat. Dans un élan brutal, je le projette contre un mur et l'embrasse avec férocité.

[...]

Je m'assois avec lenteur et regarde mon amant dormir. Il n'est que 4 heures du matin, mais je me lève de cette couche chaude et recherche mes vêtements. Je m'habille, vite fait et descend les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je fouille dans des placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Finalement, je prends une pomme remets mes chaussures et sort de l'appartement, un étrange sourire collé sur mes lèvres. Je me sens plus heureux aujourd'hui...

[...]

Sa langue ravage ma bouche avec hargne et férocité. J'essaye d'en faire de même, mais je me sens subjugué par cette violence. Personne n'avait jamais essayé d'être brutal avec moi que s'en ai déroutant. Mais pas déplaisant. Il se retire de ma cavité buccale par manque d'air. Chacun de nous se regarde dans le blanc des yeux de l'autre sans qu'aucune parole n'ait été échangée. Quand mon mystérieux tombeur aux cheveux noir jais a enfin repris son souffle, il me glisse à l'oreille d'une voie suave : « _Je vais te prendre Naruto, et tu vas crier mon nom aussi fort que ta gorge le pourra. Tu crieras toute la nuit, tu me supplieras même d'arrêter tellement tu seras fatigué. Mais je continuerais toujours, jusqu'à que tu sombres dans l'inconscience..._ ». Mon corps tout entier répond aux paroles de mon bourreau, impatient et excité.  
Malgré tout, je restai pantois.

« - _Comment crier ton nom alors que je ne le connais pas ?_  
\- _Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Ce n'est pas grave. Sasuke est mon nom. Souviens tant désormais._ »

[...]

Il est 10 heures quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Avec une de mes mains, je tâte la place désormais vide à mes côtés. Un petit sourire se colle à mon visage. Il est amer.  
Je me suis laissé avoir par un homme comme moi... Et je n'ai même pas vu le coup venir, trop accablé par toutes ces sensations nouvelles... La honte s'abat sur mon être tel un rocher qui tombe du ciel. Je me lève avec lourdeur et pars en direction de la salle de bains. Une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien, je l'espère...

À travers les filets d'eau qui ruissellent sur mon corps, je sens mes larmes couler de mes yeux. « _Je les comprends maintenant. Non, je le comprends... Tu as retourné mon jeu contre moi, hein ? ... Sasuke Uchiwa ...?_ »

Au loin, la silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux de jais marchait, le cœur léger de tout remord. Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait, sa vengeance, mais il recherchait toujours ce qu'il n'avait plus et n'aurait plus jamais...

Son cœur et sa virginité.

* * *

_Ohayo everybody !_  
_Comment que ça va bien la dedans !?_  
_Bon, je suis déjà désoler de ne pas l'avoir sorti plutôt mais j'ai supprimer cette partie par inadvertance en rangant ma clé USB... _  
_Ça m'apprendra à ranger tiens..._  
_Et j'ai pleurer pendant tout le week-end car je ne me souvenais plus de se que j'avais écris..._  
_C'est vrai que c'était mieux ce que je vous ai donner là mais je n'avais plus mon inspiration du début alors vous ferez avec ok ? xD_  
_Alors s'il y a des fautes et tout bah, dite-le en commentant ! ^^_

_PS : J'ai aussi supprimer le chapitre 5 de Dépendant des autres, alors il va falloir patienter un peu pour ça sorti... TTxTT_  
_GOMEN !_


End file.
